


Desirable Things

by suallenparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Secretary!Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle French helped her assistant Rum Gold to get custody of his son, recovering alcoholic Rum Gold fights hard to resist his addiction. Can Belle help him to withstand the temptation by coming up with another one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desirable Things

Belle French desired Rum Gold maybe as much as he desired a drink. Maybe she couldn't have him but she would make sure he would stay sober.

She leaned against her desk while she watched him taking place on the small sofa in front of her.

“You want a drink,” she said. She had seen how longingly he had stared at the two half empty glasses of whisky on her desk. Sometimes she caught him looking at her longingly too and it always gave her hope.

“Yes.” He blushed. 

“And you're ashamed of it.”

He folded his hands in his lap, avoiding her gaze. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I have my son back and I should be stronger,” he whispered, shifting on his seat.

Belle sighed. “You're not weak,” she said sternly. “You're a recovering alcoholic. You're sober. Wanting a drink doesn't mean you're weak. That you're resisting the temptation proves you strong.”

“It's not just the alcohol.” His voice faded, it was hard for Belle to understand him.

“What else do you want?” she asked softly. “You can tell me everything, you know that, right?”

He shrugged, still not looking at her.

“What is it, love?” Using this particular endearment usually got him talking. This time it did the trick as well.

“You,” he whispered. “I want you.”

Swallowing, Belle rubbed her thighs together and her pencil skirt hitched up her legs. After she had forced him to show her his crushed ankle, after she had massaged his leg, ending up rubbing his cock through his trousers until he came, she had promised herself she wouldn't let herself escalate like that. But he said he wanted her and he thought he wasn't good enough though she was getting wet just by hearing him say that. They had an hour until he had to go home to his son. She had one hour to show him how mistaken he was about himself. Surely it wasn't wrong to make him feel better. Surely it couldn't be bad to show him how she wanted him, right?

She straightened herself up. “Look at me,” she said.

Scrunching his shoulders, he sank deeper into the sofa.

Belle bend forward, stretched out her arm and lifted his chin with one finger. His gaze dashed around the room, focusing on everything but her. She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip and he squeezed his eyes shut, trembling.

“Look at me,” she said softly.

When he opened his eyes, she could see his fear and insecurities, but he finally obeyed and met her gaze. She caressed his chin with her thumb. He was a little scruffy today, she wondered how he would feel against the bare insides of her thighs.

“I want you too.” She smiled.

His eyes widened. “That's not possible.”

Poor darling, always so full of self doubt and so oblivious about how truly amazing he was. She had to change tactics.

She sighed. “I need you to do something for me, will you obey?”

“Of course, Miss French.”

“I need you to sit still and keep looking at me, can you do that?” she asked and straightened up again.

He nodded, always so eager to please her.

“Good.” Smiling she kicked off her shoes. Then she lifted her skirt and took off her tights and her panties with one swift move. He inhaled sharply but kept watching her.

Now naked from her hips downwards, Belle sat on the desk, popping up one foot on the surface and spreading her legs. she leaned back a little, supporting herself with one arm, while she ran her right hand from her breasts over her stomach and the bundled fabric of her skirt between her legs to her pussy. He blushed when she parted her folds, brushing her fingers over her inner labia and over her clit.

“I'm so wet for you, love, can't you see that?” she asked, knowing that she gave him perfect view of her private parts. And he looked, oh he looked at her now, panting and sweating.

“I want you so much!” she continued, dipping her index finger into her wet opening, teasing herself. “I dream about your hands, about you touching me like this.” She moved her finger inside her pussy while she gently drew circles over her clit with her thumb. He licked his lips, staring at her pussy and she keened, imagining how his hot tongue would feel against her, lapping at her. 

“That day you showed me your ankle and I massaged your cock through your trousers?” she asked. His eyes flashed up to met her gaze, before he focused on her moving hand between her thighs again. She saw the muscles of his hands flexing in his lap. he hadn't moved yet, his hands were still folded but he couldn't cover his erection that strained against the fabric of his pants. 

She added another finger inside of her and pumped harder, trying to gain more friction while the pressure build up inside her. “I want to do that again, but I want to take your cock out of your pants so I can see you, feel your hot skin while I stroke you.” Her voice was hoarse. “I want to taste you, love. And I want you to fuck me hard.”

He groaned. She could see how tense he was, how badly he wanted to move, but he kept still and just looked at her, desire openly written on his face.

“I need you to take your cock out,” she rasped, “I need to see you.”

Now he stared at her, his eyes widened and his mouth open. How much she wanted to kiss that mouth. He was always so gifted with words and she was sure he had a talented tongue.

“I need to see you.” She gasped and brought her other hand up to massage her breasts through her blouse, balancing herself on the table. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. “Do it, love,” she urged him. “Show me.”

His gaze jumping between her pussy to her eyes and his lap, he opened his pants with trembling fingers. His cock sprang free and Belle felt jealous of his hands as he touched himself. He was thick and long. He would feel wonderful inside her stretching her.

“That's good, love,” she coed, “Stroke yourself and watch me.” 

He set a hard rhythm with his hand and she moaned, adding more pressure to her clit while driving her fingers faster inside her.

“Gosh, you look so sexy,” she moaned. “Come for me, love, show me!”

He grabbed himself harder, stroking, once, twice and groaned as he spilled himself. Just the sight of him was enough to send her over the edge as well.

After she rode out her climax, she withdrew her hand, raising it up to her mouth to lick herself clean, but his words stopped her.

“Please,” he panted, breathless, “let me taste you, Belle.” 

It was the first time he called her that, how could she resist him? So she raised herself up on wobbly legs and made two insecure steps towards him. When she held up her fingers to his mouth, he caught it her wrist in his hand and lapped on her, before sucking her clean, his eyes closed. She could see the drops of his seed on the back of his hand and bend forward, sticking her tongue out and licking it off. She had been right, he tasted delicious. Their faces were close now and when his mouth let go of her fingers, she replaced them with her tongue, tasting herself on him. It was perfect.

Kissing him, she cradled his face in her hands while she moved closer until she straddled his lap. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking over her hip bones and. His cock stirred when it came in contact with her wet pussy. Belle glanced at the clock on the wall next to them and smiled, before she closed her eyes to concentrate on the wonderful man between her spread legs. They had thirty more minutes to play.

  
  


THE END


End file.
